Mary's Song
by Mrs.SterlingKnight
Summary: Their dads had always known they'd end up together, but it took them longer to realise it.


_She said, 'I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights'_

Gabriella, being the naïve seven-year old she was, looked up at a nine-year old Troy.

"Troy, your eyes look like those stars."

"Thanks, Gabi. It means a lot coming from you.

'And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes'

Their dad's, Alex and Jack, had overheard their conversations.

"Say Jack, don't you think our little Troy and Gabriella will the perfect couple when they're older." Alex Montez couldn't hold back his laugh anymore and burst into a fit of giggles, with Jack Bolton joining him.

The mothers rolled their eyes at the immaturity of the two men. "Oh you two, hush up. Troy and Gabriella will do what they want older, if they fall in love then so be it." Lucille Bolton scolded.

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Silently, inside their heads the two mothers were thinking. 'Oh, my, my, my. Wouldn't it be great if Troy and Gabriella ended up getting married? How cute would their kids be?'

Take me back to the house in the backyard trees  
Said you would beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did

Troy and Gabriella had a little area of their own, in a secluded surrounded by trees was a little cottage that they played in. Troy always teased Gabriella because she was so small. He mocked her by saying he would beat her up, but they both knew better, Troy cared about her too much to do it.

Take me back when our world was one lot wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I, oh, my, my, my, my

Truth or dare had always been a favorite pass time of theirs. Both of them picked dare each time because they were too afraid to be called a chicken.

One time Gabriella dared Troy to kiss her. He was about to too. Gabriella backed away and started running as soon as their lips were about to touch.

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights

When Gabriella was around ten, and Troy twelve, her family moved away to Knoxville, Tennessee. They hadn't seen each other since then. Troy still imagined Gabriella as the little girl she was. Two pigtails, dark chocolate brown eyes, and that million dollar smile. Gabriella on the other hand, still thought of Troy as the little boy with the gap in his teeth.

When Gabriella turned sixteen her family moved back to Albuquerque. She finally saw Troy for the first time and vice-versa.

'Whoa! Since when did my little sister, Gabriella, start to look hot?' Troy thought

"You know, it's now polite to stare." Gabriella finally broke the silence.

"Sorry, you just don't look like the same little girl with the pigtails that I'm used to seeing."

"Yeah, you're not the same Troy either, but your eyes haven't lost that sparkly touch."

Even though they hadn't seen each other for six years, the awkwardness was not there. They were joking with each other and it seemed just like old times/

And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we really fall in love  
And our momma smiled and rolled their eyes

"Woah, did you see the way Troy was checking out Gabriella?" Jack asked Alex.

"Hell yeah, he better keep his hands off my daughter." Alex said.

"Alex, calm down, they're supposed to fall in love, remember?" Jack said through laughs.

"Oh, yeah. Fall in love. Troy and Gabriella."

The mothers rolled their eyes, same old Jack and Alex. Even after six years they had not given up on their joke.

And said, 'Oh, my, my, my'

Once again, the two mothers were thinking the same thing. ' Oh, my, my, my. Wouldn't it be wonderful if our babies got married?'

Take me back to the creek that's reaching dark  
Two A.M, riding in your truck  
Yet all I need is here next to me

Ever since Gabriella had came back the two had been inseparable. Troy and Gabriella were spending more time together, now more than ever.

The two were out in his truck at around two in the morning. They were out this late because his truck had broken down right in the middle of the road. So now they were sitting in the middle of the highway, waiting for one of their dads to come and find them.

"I am so, so, so sorry!" Troy said for which seemed like the umpteenth time to Gabriella.

"This really wasn't supposed to happen, I swear."

"Troy, calm down, it's ok; accidents are supposed to happen. Besides, all I need is here next to me." Gabriella said somewhat shyly.

"Good, because this is all you're going to need for quite some time." Troy said with a smile.

Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
Slamming our doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside 'til the morning light, oh, my, my, my, my

Over the past couple of months, Troy and Gabriella had gotten closer and formed a relationship. They had gone on their first date, had their first kiss, and had many firsts. Now, it was time for their first fight.

That's right, Troy and Gabriella had gotten into their first fight over the stupidest reason: a steak. Neither of them remembers why in the world they were fighting, but they are. Last night was pure hell in the Montez household. Late last night, the door had slammed shut tightly, instead of the usual soft noise and Gabriella running off to bed.

Neither of them had gotten an ounce of sleep that night. When Gabriella woke up next morning, with her eyes tear-stained, to get the morning newspaper, she saw Troy's truck still in the driveway and him lying down on the front seat.

She woke him up with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hi, listen, about last night-"

Before he could even say anything she cut him off with her lips.

"Forget about it. Let bygones be bygones." She murmured against his lips, pecking them one last time.

"So the fight's officially over?" he asked.

"It's over."

"Good." With that he covered her lips with his.

A few years ago when comin' around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
Then you looked at me, got down on one knee

A few years later a twenty-four year old Troy and a twenty-two year old Gabriella sat in the old cottage that made especially for them. It was their escape from the world. It was their favorite place in all of Albuquerque.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Troy got down in knees.

"Troy, what are you doing?"

"Shh, just listen. Gabriella Montez, I have know you since I was nine years old. You were and have been and will be my best friend forever. You moved away when I was twelve. I was crushed. I couldn't imagine my life without my best friend, but soon I forgot about you. Then one day you walked into my house when you were sixteen. I had thought about you in a totally different way, and good way. I knew right then and there that you would be the one. Then, when were stuck in my truck, which by the way, was totally on purpose, but any way, you said those nine words: Besides, all I need is here next to me. I immediately knew you like me back. So would you Gabriella Alexandria Montez, do the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes, I would love to be Mrs. Troy Bolton." With that he crashed his lips onto hers.

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mommas cried  
You said, 'I do' and I did too

Six months later, a soon-to-be Mrs. Bolton, was sitting in her dressing room waiting for her dad to come walk her down the aisle. She wasn't sure if she was ready, her mom and Troy's mom were already crying, and the whole town was there. She was doubting herself.

"Gabi, are you ready?" Alex Montez said.

"No, dad, I can't do it."

"Gabi, yes you can. You know, all those years when Jack and I used to make fun of you guys falling in love, we believed in you and look what happened."

Gabriella knew her father was right, she could do it. For herself, for her family, for all those people out there, and most of all for Troy.

Troy and Gabriella had said their I dos and she is now officially, Mrs. Troy Bolton.

Take me home when we met so many years before  
Where we rock our babies on the very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

When I'll be 87 you'll be 89  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh, my, my, my


End file.
